Waluigi vs Sly Cooper DEATH BATTLE
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Two great and infamous thieves, belonging to separate worlds, never destined to touch. Until now. I, KingWykkyd57, have put these two against one another to find out who would emerge the victor. It's Waluigi vs Sly Cooper DEATH BATTLE!


**Not everyone has what it takes to become a master criminal, but these two take their lives of classy crime to the next level!**

**Waluigi, the evil counterpart of Luigi! VS Sly Cooper, the master thief from a thieving clan!**

**These two will go head to head in a clash of epic proportions, but only one can emerge the victor. It's my job to analyse their weapons, skills, and tricks to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE!**

**...**

As the evil rival of the green clad plumber, Luigi, Waluigi had a vile reputation as a notorious criminal. His exact connection to his partner, Wario, is unknown, and his origins are also a mystery. All we know about the mysterious villain is that he has remained a thorn in the Mushroom Kingdom's side, willing to do almost anything to wreak havoc. He is often characterized as vile, cruel, vain, sadistic, and just downright hateful towards everything. However, it is said that this is all just a rouse, and that his true self is one of self pity, loneliness, and despair.

But despite his personality flaws, Waluigi is still a force to be reckoned with. Although he has yet to defeat the Mario Brothers, Waluigi still has above average physical capability. He has competed in numerous sporting events, and can be considered one of the most athletic characters of the Mario universe. He is an expert in many different sports, although tennis is probably his greatest. Thus, he wields a tennis racket which, despite being an ordinary racket, can deal lots of damage. He also is rather good in Olympic competition, like fencing. He is even able to match up against the likes of characters like Sonic the Hedgehog. He is also an expert dancer.

Waluigi also wields bob-ombs, sentient explosives that can obliterate anything in their path. The exact number of these he has is relatively unknown, but one can assume he has a great number of them. Waluigi also has a small amount of psychic powers, as a result of "Psycho Waluigi." (All game appearances are put into play, so don't give me crap about being it non-canon) These powers include telekinesis psychic blasts of energy.

But despite his strengths, Waluigi also has a fair amount of weaknesses. Despite being smarter than Wario, Waluigi is still rather dim, not to mention lazy. He rarely works alone, and thus does not have much experience with one on one battles. But despite this, Waluigi can unleash a relentless onslaught of attacks, which are difficult to counter. Waluigi also has a potential power inside him, which causes him to turn into a darker version of himself. His psychic power increases drastically, but he is not invincible. He can still be defeated in this form with a few well placed heavy blows.

STATS:

WEAPONS- Tennis Racket, Fencing Sword, bob-ombs

SPECIAL ATTACKS- Psychic powers

STRENGTHS- Superb athlete, "Psycho Waluigi" form

WEAKNESSES: Not very smart, not much experience with one on one fights

...

Sly Cooper was raised in a family of master thieves. Thus, he learned many thieving moves from an early age. But his parents were killed, and he was sent to an orphanage where he met his best friends: Murray the hippo and Bentley the turtle. They became a infamous band of thieves throughout their adulthood, and had many successful heists. He is a cunning, yet heroic thief who is known as a thieving gentleman. He is a thrill seeker, and often rushes into things without much thought. He has a great sense of honor, as he only steals from other criminals.

His main weapon of choice is his thieving cane. The cane is a tool that all Cooper's use for their heists. It is designed for quick, blunt strikes when it comes to combat. It is also designed to hook onto different objects, and is able to fit into guards' pockets in order to steal whatever may be inside. But that is not the only thing in Sly's arsenal. He also has tools to help him, although most are used as a distraction. Smoke bombs are mostly used to escape the enemy, although Sly has before used them as an offensive weapon, able to seemingly "teleport" through them to quickly make his way to the enemy. Sly, having been trained since he was young, is very athletic, able to perform seemingly impossible feats such as the double jump. He was also able to go toe to toe with other Playstation characters, such as Kratos, PaRappa, and Sackboy.

Sly also has a collection of different costumes which grant him different abilities. The samurai costume makes him immune to fire, and can reflect fireballs back to the opponent. The jailbird costume is equipped with a heavy chain ball which can obliterate anything it hits. The sabertooth costume allows him to leap great distances. The archer costume allows him to shoot arrows, while the gypsy costume allows him to slow down time. (However, to make things fair this costume will not be allowed in the fight.)

But, even though he has fought numerous opponents before, Sly still prefers stealth over actual combat. But when things come down to it, he charges into battle with hardly any planning. Thus, he often relies on Bentley to do the planning for him. But, Sly is an observer, often trying to figure out his opponent as the battle progresses. Because of his numerous ways of battling, he is rather unpredictable.

STATS:

WEAPONS- Cooper Cane, smoke bombs

SPECIAL SKILLS- Costumes

STRENGTHS- Unpredictable fighter, fast and agile

WEAKNESSES- Prefers staying out of fights, relies on Bentley for most planning

**Alright, both fighters are officially ready. We gathered their strengths, weaknesses, and everything else to ultimately decide the winner. Who will win? Find out, after the break!**

_It's been a long time comin'_

_But the table's turned around_

_'Cause one of us is going_

_One of us is going down_

_I'm not runnin'_

_It's a little different now_

_One of us is going_

_One of us is going down!_

**IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

**...**

We open up in an abandoned alleyway. Sly Cooper, the infamous master thief, emerges from the shadows. He glances around, noticing slight movements in the shadows. All of a sudden, a bob-omb comes flying towards him. Sly's eyes widen, and he nimbly leaps out of the way. He lands on all fours, and watches as Waluigi, the villainous plumber, enters the alley.

"You're fast." Waluigi states. He grins. "But Waluigi is faster."

"Bring it, Pink-nose!" Sly jeers.

Waluigi narrows his eyes, and clenches his teeth.

**FIGHT!**

Waluigi lunges at Sly, but the raccoon, nimbly dodges the swing of the tennis racket. He strikes with his cane, and it makes contact with Waluigi's face. The purple villain grows, and swings his racket again. Sly deflects it with his cane, and smirks. Waluigi pulls out his fencing sword, and thrusts it forward. Sly backs away, and throws down a smoke bomb, quickly vanishing. Waluigi glances around, and suddenly Sly appears behind him.

Waluigi turns around, catching Sly off guard. Waluigi bashes his racket repeatedly over Sly's head, knocking the raccoon towards the ground. Sly rolls away, and changes into his archer outfit. He pulls out an arrow, and fires it at Waluigi. Waluigi ducks, and throws a bob-omb. Sly's eyes widen, and he retreats up a nearby ladder.

Waluigi scowls, and follows the thief up. They are soon on the roof of an apartment building. Sly smirks again. "I've had better battles with guys twice as small as you!" He taunts. Waluigi snarls.

"TOO BAD!" He yells. "WALUIGI TIME!"

He dashes towards Sly, bringing out both his sword and racket. He swings them wildly at Sly, who nimbly dodges them with ease. But then Waluigi lashes out with a fierce kick, which connects with Sly's stomach. Sly stumbles back, and drops a smoke bomb right as Waluigi throws another bob-omb. Sly appears behind Waluigi, and charges. But suddenly Waluigi turns around, and holds out his hand.

Sly feels himself become immobile, and his eyes widen. Waluigi smirks, and telepathically tosses Sly to the other side. Sly grabs onto the edge last second, and hoists himself up. He bites his lip, and he quickly notices Waluigi pulling out another bob-omb. Thinking fast, Sly changes into his samurai suit, and readies himself. Waluigi tosses the bob-omb, but Sly deflects it back at him with his shield.

Waluigi's eyes widen, and the bob-omb explodes. Smoke fills the area, and Sly smirks. "Careful, it's hot." He jokes. He begins to walk away, but stops when he hears growling. He slowly turns around, and his eyes widen. Waluigi stands there in his ultimate form, PSYCHO WALUIGI!

Psycho Waluigi grins. "But I'm ice cold." He says.

He lunges, and Sly barely dodges the attack. But he is picked up by Psycho Waluigi's powers, and is tossed away. Sly lands in a dumpster, and glances up. Psycho Waluigi lands across from him, grinning evilly. Sly changes into his jailbird suit, and tosses his chain ball at the purple villain. Psycho Waluigi telepathically catches it, however, and throws it back at Sly. It hits Sly, sending him flying back. He changes back into his default suit, and looks around.

Psycho Waluigi charges at him, but Sly quickly dodges the attack. He changes into his archer costume, and quickly fires an arrow. It hits Psycho Waluigi's back, and the villain turns around, glaring. Sly gulps, and he runs off, Psycho Waluigi hot on his tail. Sly then reaches a canal, and jumps into it, vanishing. Psycho Waluigi stops, and glances down. He scowls, and pulls Sly out of the water.

"Not good enough!" He cackles. But then Sly smirked. Psycho Waluigi paused, wondering what Sly was thinking.

Sly holds his hand up, revealing two bob-ombs, which he had pickpocketed earlier. He tosses one at the surprised Psycho Waluigi, and it explodes in his face, knocking him back. Sly tosses the second one, and it his Psycho Waluigi as well, turning him back into ordinary Waluigi.

Waluigi glanced up, only to see Sly aiming an arrow at him. Sly then releases the arrow, and Waluigi's world goes black.

**KO!**

**...**

Waluigi may have had some advantages, but his overall lack of intelligence and not paying attention to detail proved his downfall. He had Sly for awhile, but the raccoon's excellent ability to use resources that he has, along with his agility, kept him alive long enough to win the battle.

**The winner is Sly Cooper!**


End file.
